Bulletproof
by Lady Nikka
Summary: He knew that she was going through something, all he wanted to do was help her. All she wanted was time and space.  Set post 2x06. Rating T to start. Possible M later on.
1. Chapter 1: Time and Space

_**Here is another meager attempt to entertain you all. I can't believe how awesome you guys have been with my other stories. This idea came to me from a new song that has become a quick favorite. If you get a chance you should check out "Bulletproof" by Steel Magnolia. It's absolutely amazing in my mind and I rock it out every morning on my way to work. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or else it would be quite a bit different!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**Bulletproof: Chapter 1 Time and Space**_

It had been one hell of a couple weeks. All that Andy McNally wanted to do was go home, well to her dad's or Traci's, since home wasn't really an option at the moment, and take a bubble bath. Luke had been overly attentive to her these past few weeks, in fact he was downright groveling. It actually made her sick to her stomach. She wondered how long it would have taken him to fess up about him and Jo. Would he have waited until their wedding day? Days, weeks, months, _years_ later?

It was all just starting to feel like too much. She slammed her locker shut so hard that the door bounced back out. Andy let out another huff and slammed it shut again and then promptly started kicking it as hard as she could not caring about the noise that she was making since the locker room had already emptied out.

"They say when you work with someone enough that you start picking up their habits," the gravelly voice said behind her. "I just never saw you for the abusing city property kind of girl. That's usually my M.O."

Andy stopped abusing her locker and turned to look at Sam standing leisurely against a lockers with his arms crossed over his chest staring at her. She flicked her eyes away from his face. The last thing that she wanted to see was the worry or the pain that lingered there. Andy hung her head and took a deep breath, she was trying to will herself not to cry.

It'd been hellacious keeping this secret all to herself. She hadn't wanted to impose on her friends. Traci and her father had been sworn to secrecy and Luke hadn't uttered a word or done more then look longingly at her and try to get her to talk to him alone. Andy didn't know that she could even tell Sam. She could take a lot of things, but his pity for being such a fool wasn't something he could take. She had laughed in the face of his warning, flaunted that she was right and that he'd been wrong, and now here she was devastated, and he was trying to help her. Andy McNally didn't deserve the friends that she had, or so she kept telling herself.

"McNally," he pushed off the lockers stepping towards her and forcing her to look at him. "I'm worried about you."

She shrugged trying to back away from him, "I'm fine Sam. Just had a lot on my mind lately."

He took a step forward, determined not to let her run away. He knew that she couldn't lie directly to him, especially when he was forcing her to look at him. Sam knew that something was off with her and Callaghan. He wondered if she had realized that Callaghan and Rosatti hadn't resolved their issues. If it was anything more than that, Sam thought grimly to himself, _Callaghan will be a dead man._

"McNally," he reached out and picked up her chin so that she had to look him in the eye. "I won't push you, not tonight. But I'm worried about you, and we both know how well I deal with being worried about you."

There it was, a small smile. It wasn't much especially being that it came no where close to lighting up her eyes, but it was something.

"I know Sam," she said softly. "You're always here when it matters. I know that."

"Time and space?" He questioned tilting his head to look at her remembering their conversation from a what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She merely nodded at him before looking back up at him. "Yeah. Don't worry, Sam. I don't need all that much more."

Sam didn't know what else he could say to her. Just being in her presence had made him feel a bit calmer, a little bit less concerned about her. He only hoped that he had been able to give her a small measure of comfort. Oliver and Noelle had remarked about her sluggishness and ragged appearance of late and her quietness. Oliver had pulled him aside to tell him that she just seemed to be going through the motions. Even the other rookies had been concerned about her and aloofness.

"Need a ride to the Penny?" He asked her hoping she'd say yes. She hadn't been there in weeks and he wanted her to relax a bit. Laugh with her friends. Sam didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Luke had been there every night and he wasn't saying anything, but maybe Sam could get her to open up.

As he was plotting on how to get her drunk enough to loose her inhibitions and tell him what wrong she answered him with a quiet, "Nah, I think I'll just go home and relax tonight."

"You haven't been out in weeks McNally," he reached for her hand and began pulling her towards the door. "C'mon McNally, you're going to have at least one drink with me."

He felt her tug back on his arm clearly being difficult. He didn't know why she was putting up a fight when they both knew she'd cave in.

"I'm buying," he retorted. "You can't refuse and I'm not above making a scene and we both know how much you _love_ being the center of attention."

O o o

The Penny was crowded tonight. It seemed that everyone needed a drink and wanted to hurry in the weekend that was still two days away. Sam opened the door and had to practically push Andy through it. She was still hestitant to come in even when he had promised her repeatedly that she only had to have one drink with him and then he'd let her go about her business and leave if she wanted to.

Sam ordered each of them a beer and settled her at the bar with him. He could feel all the sets of eyes on him and hadn't missed their concerned faces even if Andy had been oblivious as she started to sip her beer. To his right, he saw Oliver and Noelle staring at them, looking between themselves but clearly trying to assess the situation and any improvement. Hell, even Jerry was looking concerned. Behind him, he knew the rookies were staring longingly at their friend.

He just kept sipping the beer waiting for her to relax even a little bit. All he wanted to do was push her. Push her into talking to him, into smiling, into doing something more than sitting there waiting to complete her obligation to him. Sam realized with a bitterness that he felt like a failure for not being able to put a smile on her face. He shook his head remembering that the girl who didn't like time and space had asked for just that. As much as this was killing him, he'd give it to her. Hell, he'd give her anything she wanted if she would just smile one of her dazzling grins at him.

He watched her eyes move around to see who was in the bar. They fell on Callaghan and she took a deep breath while looking down on her beer. His eyes immediately went to searching Callaghan's face. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Andy and was fingering his glass of whiskey. God, he looked like hell, perhaps worse than her.

Oliver caught his attention and he got up to go talk to him. "Be right back McNally, gotta go see Shaw for a second."

She nodded at him and watched him go. From his usual table, Sam kept his eyes on her as Nash came over to talk to her. He'd tried to get Nash to tell him what happened, but she'd just flat out refused him telling him that it was Andy's story to tell. He had to force Nash to at least tell him that Andy hadn't been physically hurt. Just give her time, she'd told him. Andy didn't want to see his disappointment. Sam couldn't imagine what she ever could have done to disappoint him well beyond actually marrying Callaghan or getting pregnant. His eyes widened in shock. She couldn't be pregnant could she?

His mind started to race. It would have explained both her and Callaghan's moodiness of late. Hell, it would even explain the way Jo Rosatti was constantly on edge lately. His eyes snapped to Andy, looking her over trying to observe any sign that what he was dreading was true. But then he saw her press the beer to her lips while she was talking to Nash and take a long pull. There's no way Andy would drink if she knew she was pregnant. The relief that washed over him, nearly knocked him down. He almost missed Oliver's question.

"Made any progress with McNally?"

Sam shook his head noticing the concern of his friends. Oliver was peeling the label on his beer bottle. "She asked me for time, and space. The girl who hates both of those things just asked me to them to her."

The all sat watching her. Andy took her phone out of her pocket and read the text message that she got. There is was, the first real smiled he'd seen out of her for weeks. Sam watched as she furiously typed a reply and then her head shot up looking for him.

"That looks like my que," he stated heading back towards her.

Her phone rang and she answered somewhat excitedly. "When," she answered not saying hello. He was curious as to who it was since all of her friends that he knew where here and none of them were on the phone. "I'm already on my way."

"Leaving McNally," Sam asked a bit bothered by the little bit of the conversation that he'd heard and the way it seemed to snap her out of a bad mood.

She looked up at him offering him a smile, "Yeah, I've got somewhere I need to be right now."

"You need a ride," he asked not wanting to let her leave without telling him where she was going or she was going to meet.

"Nah it's okay, I'm not going too far," she smiled at him again with an air of giddiness. She tilted her beer up finishing the last of it up. "Hey," she said. "I'm buying next time okay?

He let himself smile a small tight smile at her as she turned to walk away. "I'll hold you to it."

"Sam," she turned back towards him.

"Yeah McNally?"

He watched as she stepped closer to him and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sam. I promise I'll tell you everything. Soon."

As he watched her go, Sam knew that a million emotions were coursing through him. She might just be okay, but how he wished he was the one that put that smile on her face. He saw Nash standing next to him and turned toward her with a questioning look on his face.

He saw her shrug. "I don't know Sam, but I could kiss whoever it was that just gave her back that little bit of life she just showed us. Whoever it was, he or she is my new hero if it gives us our Andy back."

Sam grunted and nodded before turning to look back at the door that she had just disappeared out of. As he turned back to look at his friends who had questions written their faces about his partner's sudden departure. Before heading back to their table, he saw the way Callaghan's face contorted before he downed the rest of his whiskey and ordered another.

_What the hell is going on?_

_**Let me know what you think…**_


	2. Chapter 2: What Is She Up To?

**Please don't shoot me. That's all I'm going to say. There is a plan, and please, please know that I'm firmly in the McSwarek camp. It's no fun if I can't add a bit of drama between our favorite duo, and we're going to get a glimsp at a side of Andy that we don't usually get to see. **

**I hope you enjoy. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Nikka**

The end of the shift had finally come and Sam Swarek could not have been more relieved. The last week had been absolutely unbearable. It wasn't because he'd gotten stuck with Epstein again or even Diaz who had a serious hero worship complex. No it was because he'd been paired with McNally. Every shift but yesterday's when she'd been paired with Ollie.

Normally, Sam would have been relieved to have been paired with her but ever since last Wednesday he couldn't stand it. She'd been happier. Almost her normal self. Sam was actually relieved to see some of the light come back into her eyes and it was almost like nothing had ever happened. It was really started to get to him.

Not once since that night at the Penny had she told him who she'd gone to meet. She hadn't even brought it up. Sam also had to grudgingly admit that the was jealous as hell especially being that whoever had called her had clearly kept her away from going out with her friends all week. He'd tried to ask the other rookies where she was only to come up empty.

Thinking back to their shift earlier today only irritated him all that much more. Andy had been radiating excitement and could barely sit still. Instead of putting him at ease, her cheery mood had just pissed him off. Every time she checked her watched today made him want to rip out his hair. _What the hell is she looking forward to tonight?_

Sam slammed his locker shut only to have the mangled door bounce back a bit. He slammed it again, and it popped back open again. No he was beyond pissed and started kicking it repeatedly. Other officers instinctively knew to stay away from him when he was had his mind set to beat his locker into submission. Oliver Shaw was a whole different story.

"Hey Brother," he quipped trying to get Sam to laugh. "I think you've shown that locker who's boss now."

Sam wanted to laugh at his ridiculousness. He really did. At the same time, he was too wound up. He watched Shaw's hands shoot up in a manner of dismissing himself as he looked over Sam's shoulder. Oliver Shaw couldn't make himself high tail it away from the situation any faster if he tried.

Sam spun around to see Andy staring at him with her head quirked to the side and the hint of her smile on her face. "You know, someone once told me that doing all that to your locker was damaging city property."

Sam just stared at her. "So report me."

And there was the smile. "Now what fun would that be Swarek?"

He turned away from her quickly getting his stuff ready for a shower. "You coming to the Penny tonight? I'll be ready in like ten."

"Nah," her voice softened a bit. "I gotta be somewhere tonight." She saw Sam's shoulders tense up again as he turned towards her. "Time and space Sam remember?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and nodded. "Using my words against me?"

She reached out and put a hand on his chest to stop him was pushing past her to the showers. "Please, Sam. Trust me."

Looking in to her eyes he could see that she was almost begging him. He brought his free hand to her cheek and let it rest there. "I always do McNally."

"Thank you," she nearly whispered.

"Let me know if you need a ride." He asked her but saw that she was getting a little defensive so he settled. "At least let me know that you get home safely. And know that you can call me no matter what. Please?"

She nodded at him and turned to go. "Sam."

"Yea, McNally?"

"Go easy on Traci please. I asked her not to tell anyone about me and Luke. It's not her fault I didn't tell you."

He merely nodded at her and watched her go. Sam Swarek had every intention of getting a bit drunk tonight. He definitely had some celebrating to do. His partner had finally ended it with her fiancé. She seemed to be coping fairly well, but she had ended it and that's all Sam could have hoped for.

_Time and space,_ he told himself.

**O o O o**

Sam had had a hangover that rivaled those of some of the best poker nights. He started off the morning with Andy and she'd been amused but mercifully quiet. He was happy to let her drive him around and tease him today. All seemed right with the world.

Sam was slightly bothered by her good mood, most because he knew that he hadn't caused it. He caught her checking her phone quite a few times today when she thought that he wasn't looking or was sleeping off his hangover. If he was being honest with himself, it bugged the hell out of him. She never kept secrets from him, but apparently this last month or so had some how enabled her to do just that. He wasn't going to let it spoil his mood.

Andy even picked his favorite diner for lunch, having already pulled in before she turned to him and woke him up. After they had placed their orders, Sam began to observe her again.

She was nearly giddy with excitement as she looked around at the people in the diner. He loved watching her when she people watched. There was an expression of warmth and innocence in her eyes that he envied. It gave him hope that what he did everyday wasn't so hopeless after all. They ate their lunch in a relative comfort until she asked him about later.

"Going to the Penny tonight," she asked him so casually that Sam nearly forgot that she'd been MIA for nearly three weeks except the night he made her go out.

"Don't I usually go to the Penny after I get stuck riding with you all day?"

Her response was sticking her tongue out at him and then bursting into a fit of giggles. Sam would have had to been a rock not to smile at her laughter. It was absolutely infectious. He cringed a bit noting to himself that she was beyond gorgeous when she laughed.

"So you're going I take it" he asked nonchalantly trying not convey any of the hope that was beginning to surge in his chest.

"Yea," she smiled. "I think it's time I drink Dov under the table. He's getting a little cocky. Besides, you owe me being such as awesome partner today."

Her grin was going to drive him to distraction. "Well, since I'm so awesome, I figured you owed me a day of awesomeness." He smirked at her and added, "Besides, if you puke in my car tomorrow, you're dead to me."

He couldn't help but laugh at her as she burst out laughing at him. Sam knew that she knew what he said was total bull shit. She could never be dead to him. She could piss him off and drive him insane, but never be dead to him. If anything, she made him feel more alive than anything in his life.

**O o O o**

On Thursday nights, the Penny was always crowded. Pre-weekend celebrations were in full swings. Tomorrow the coppers of 15 would be a little more grumpy than sluggish, but they'd be able to blame it on a hellish week at work dealing with the idiots of society.

Sam had been in an unusually cheerful mood and it hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone. While the rookies were too terrified of him to utter a single comment, Sam's friends weren't. As soon as he joined them at their table the fun really began.

"Good day with your rookie Sammy?" Oliver asked with a knowing grin. He smirked at Sam's glare followed quickly by a shrug.

"She's not my rookie any more. She's just my partner Ollie."

"Ah, c'mon Sammy, she'll always be _your rookie," _Oliver stated in a lovey voice.

"Shut up Shaw," Sam commanded taking a sip of his beer. He already knew that he was in for one hell of a long night. His three idiot friends wouldn't let his good mood drop. Apparently, he'd been a lot more out of sorts lately then he'd realized. Okay, honestly than he'd allow himself to realize. It'd been the being worried about McNally show for a little over three weeks now.

When the door opened Sam felt a buzzing feeling take hold on his body just as he saw the jaws of his friends hit the floor. Turning to look over his shoulder at the door, Sam nearly spit out the beer he'd been drinking.

Andy McNally had entered the bar in a blaze of glory. She looked amazing in a black halter top that dropped into a v-neck. Sam allowed his eyes to drop to the floor momentarily embarrassed for looking at her so hungrily. Big mistake. His eyes had to travel up the length of her.

They drank in her heel clad feet and long toned legs that were bare. As his eyes followed the lines her legs that disappeared into a short jean mini-skirt he felt a twinge of desire. She's definitely trying to kill me. Her hair had been freed of its tight bun from shift and flowed down past her shoulders. She even had put make up on. A little bit more than a night at the Penny would require, but she was simply stunning.

Sam couldn't peel her eyes off of her as she ordered to pitchers of beer at the bar and took them to the rookie table. The smiles on her friends' faces were telling. They'd miss her. Her presence completed the group. Right now, Sam would bet any money that Dov was commenting on her super sexy appearance, Chris was trying to get him to calm down while telling Andy that she looked beautiful, Gail was up to no good trying to drag something out of her, and Traci had to be simply relieved.

He tried to pay attention to his friend's and their conversation, he really did. But how could he when Andy McNally was dressed like that and laughing with her friends just a few feet from him? He took a ragged breath as he saw her look over her shoulder at him and thought that she must literally be trying to drive him insane.

He jumped when someone set a beer in front of him. He had turned to see Andy smiling a mischievious smile at him. She was close to him, leaning on his arm, her own arm still laid on his from when she had reached across him.

He looked at the beer and then back at her with a question in her eyes. "It's my turn to buy remember?"

He grunted and nodded as she pulled away from him. He turned on his chair suddenly, not wanting her to leave him just yet. "Just going to the bathroom," she reassured.

He watched her go before turning back to the amused looks of his friends. Sam sent each of them a glare that told them to back off a bit. He turned towards Andy when he heard her phone ring. She answered just before she disappeared into the bathroom. She had a smile on her face.

Sam was trying to keep his mind off of who would be calling her and who had again made her smile. The familiar feeling of jealousy was starting to surface again. And then he heard the bathroom door slam shut followed by a squeal.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Andy take off like a bat out of hell. He actually had trouble following her she moved so quickly. Then came the doozy, he wanted to hit something as hard as he could.

Sam and everyone else for that matter watched Andy storm through the bar and jump onto a man in army fatigues.

He had a smile on his face and his arms outstretched to catch her as she barreled towards him. She hit him with a force and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waste and arms locked around his neck. When Andy finally realized her death grip on him, she slid down his body, a blush clearly evident on her face at her overly affectionate display.

The man who she had just practically assaulted had the biggest smile on his face. He was clean cut with black hair and his blue eyes shone with appreciation. Sam's anger begin to increase as he watched the man grab Andy's hand and twirl her around. He was assessing her and let out a loud whistle of appreciation. Instead of pissing her off, or embarrassing her, Andy laughed and hugged him going up on tip toe to get closer to him.

He pulled back from her and tucked her heard behind her ear before wrapping his arm around her and heading out the door. From his vantage point, Sam could see that Andy was chattering away and the smile had never once slipped from her face, nor had her eyes left the mystery man's.

Sam turned to towards his friend and reached greedily for the shot that Jerry held out to him with shock on his face. As he down it and reached for another shot, he missed the look that was passing between his friends. His day had just totally gone to shit.

_**I promise, I'm only partially evil!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

Andy made it to the station slightly earlier than her coworkers. It didn't hurt that she'd had a ride this morning and that she hadn't really slept yet. She only prayed that the four extra strength Advil and 3 bottles of Gatorade would help stem off her hangover. Hydrate, hydrate, hydrate she thought bitterly to herself as she snuck into the locker room.

Truthfully, Andy was happy to have gotten to work before her friends today. She got through the bullpen without having to see Sam or make small talk about her disappearing act the night before. A smile begin to ghost her lips as she realized what they all must be thinking. She had made a fool out of herself, but who wouldn't have had that reaction after seeing him for the first time in almost 3 years.

She winced a bit getting her uniform on. This was going to be one long hell of a day. She heard Traci and Gail talking and shut her now dented locker door and slipped to the other side of the locker room out of their sight. Satisfied that they hadn't spotted her, Andy slipped out of the locker room and was attempting to make herself scarce, but not before searching out the coffee her body was so desperately craving.

What Andy failed to realize was that just because she didn't see any of her friends, didn't mean she went unnoticed. From the bench that lined the hallway that led to the squad cars, Sam and Oliver watched her sneak her way across the squad room jumping every time she heard a movement. While Sam's mood was darkening watching her, she clearly was trying to avoid someone, and it was probably him, Oliver couldn't help the smirk that was playing on his lips.

He slapped Sam on the shoulder and teased. "Looks like your rookie is doing a walk of shame. That or she's really trying to get in someone's good graces by earning the bonus points for being early for leaving someone sitting in a bar while she left with talk, dark , and handsome soldier boy."

Sam felt his whole world shift sideways, but not from Oliver's comment. No, to that he merely glared, but the world shifting was a direct result of Jerry and Oliver betting who could drink the most tequila shots after Andy had left with the mystery man. Sam was pretty sure that both Jerry and Oliver had given up somewhere after the fifth shot and they were letting him finish off the bottle by himself.

Oliver had given him a ride home, during which apparently Sam had embarrassed himself carrying on about how Andy had stood him up for Mr. Hunky Soldier Boy. Not one of his finer moments, but he could always blame the alcohol. He'd already made a big enough ass out of himself last night, so there was no way that Sam was going to downplay his hangover and admit that every time he closed his eyes he woke himself up in cold sweats after having night mares of Andy in bed with Hunky Soldier Boy.

He rubbed his hands across his face and groaned. With his hangover and the haggard and hungover appearance that Andy presented, this was going to be a very long day. He hoped for a busy day that way his mind couldn't wander to how she'd spent her night with the hunky soldier boy who apparently was courteous to let her get some rest before work.

_This is gonna be a great day!_ _No sarcasm there or anything Sammy boy!_ He stalked off to parade behind Oliver almost praying for desk duty today.

_**O o O o O o O**_

The other rookies were a bit later then usual getting to parade. They wouldn't admit to anyone but themselves, but they worried that Andy had yet to make her mad dash into the division, tear through the locker room and barely make it to parade on time. In fact, none of them had yet to see them this morning and they were all a bit nervous. Despite the raging hangover that he kept him busy concentrating on not hurling, Sam noticed the rookies' startled reactions as seeing Andy step into the room from the side door and take her seat without a word.

She didn't look around at her friends. Just kept her eyes straight forward listening to Best during the entire parade. The more that Sam watched her the angrier he got at her. They were all worried about her and she'd shunned them all. Shunned him when never had before. They gave her what she asked for and what the hell did they get for it? She was ripping his heart out again and he didn't know if he wanted to deal with it again.

_Was he always going to lose his chance with her?_

_**O o O o O o O**_

Andy nearly cringed when Best had called her name with Swarek's this morning. She'd knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do. OK, she'd have a lot of explaining to do _after_ he stone walled her with silence, then added his snarky sarcastic one liners meant to silence her, and then when that failed yelled at her and made her feel like a child. After all of that, then she'd get to explain last night to him. Andy knew he wasn't going to like any of it, but she had to at least try to explain it to him.

Andy was smiling to herself as she imagined Sam's reaction and hadn't realized that as she made her way quickly out of the parade room for another cup of coffee, that she had four very annoyed and worried best friends fanning out around her.

Traci and Gail stalked Andy from behind as Dov and Chris went to surround her from the sides. She had no where to go as they closed in. She gasped and let out a little laugh as she looked up at them startled. Her smile was wiped off her face when she saw the looks on their faces. She expected the "You've got some explaining to do NOW" look from Traci, hell she gave Gail props for pulling it off. What she didn't expect was the down right menacing look that Dov had managed to pull off or the humorless lack of caring look that Chris wore.

Andy let out an audible gulp as she was forcefully led to interrogation 3. From across the bull pen, Jerry alerted Sam and Oliver to the amusing seen before them. They had been secretly impressed as they watched the other four rooks surround Andy and bodily haul her off to the interrogation room. The three exchanged glances and then nearly tripped over each other to follow the rookies and try to overhear this heated little tete-a-tete.

All three of them wanted front row seats for this. Truthfully, Sam wanted a front row seat for this little show, Oliver and Jerry just wanted to be able to watch Sam's reactions to Andy being in the hot seat. Whatever she was going to say was going to pale in comparison to how Sam was going to react. As he was stalking in front of them, they were miming and signaling to each other behind his back how much to bet before he flipped out and put on a spectacular show for them to enjoy.

_**O o O o O o O**_

Andy was thrust into the interrogation room and had her only exit point blocked by her friends. Chris gave her a stern look that she didn't think him capable of as he locked the door behind him. She took a step towards the center of the room trying to put a little distance between her and a very pissed off Traci who was staring her down.

Not that they would have heard it, but behind the glass Detective Barber and Officers Shaw and Swarek were jockeying for a position front and center to look into the room and she how this little showdown was going down. They wouldn't admit it to anyone but themselves, but this group of rookies might be the most entertaining yet, possibly even better then them when they were rookies.

"Wish I had popcorn for this show," Oliver muttered. His smirk fell away as he saw the glare that Sam was sending his way before whipping his eyes back to the interrogation room.

"Andy what the hell is the matter with you?" The question came from Traci. Andy wanted to shrink back but she was suddenly feeling a bit defiant.

"Nothing, whats the matter with all you? We do have work to do you know. Catch the bad guys." Andy's lame joke fell very short.

"Enough Andy," Chris was speaking up now. "You've been avoiding us, you never come out any more, you're like a freaking zombie."

"Yea" Dov piped up. "Did we do something to make you mad?"

Andy looked a bit stunned and let her eyes skip to each face. "No! You guys didn't do anything," she began to plead. "I just need, I -, I just need some time and space to deal."

The resounding "WE KNOW" from all four of her friends made her jump a little bit. If she would have known that behind the two way mirror were three men chuckling, she probably would have beheaded them all.

Before Andy could let out any fumbled response, there was a loud pounding on the door, followed quickly by Best's demands to open the damn door. Dov not being one to want to be anymore on the bad side of his Sargent jumped to unlock the door. He brushed against Andy's hip and it simultaneously sent her yelping.

Traci stepped forward and pushed Andy's hand away from her hip and pulled up her shirt to reveal a bandage roughly the size of her palm on Andy's hip. Andy sucked in a breath still trying to get the pain under control as she met her friend's eyes.

"Andy, what the hell is that?" Traci demanded. Andy begin to squirm and felt someone's eyes burning into her. She shot eyes toward the two way glass and then shook it off. _Impossible. No one could be back there watching us. _ Despite her reassurances, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

"Andy!" Traci hissed.

"It's only a tattoo," Andy pulled away clearly exasperated. "Spur of the moment thing ya know? Didn't put tons of thought behind it."

"Open this damn door, right now!"Sargent Best's voice boomed from the hallway.

As they opened the door and began to scramble out to the cars, Traci muttered loudly that she was going to kill hunky mystery man for being a bad influence on her.

Sam who had opened the door of the viewing room after they had passed caught Nash's comments and couldn't agree more. He was probably going to kill someone and he wasn't sure if it was gonna be McNally or the Hunky Soldier Boy.

Best snapped at the senior officers. "Don't you have rookies to train instead of letting them interrogate one of their own?"

They were clearly dismissed and sent packing out to begin their day. Sam for one, was going to take his blackened mood out on someone.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Ok, so I hope you guys aren't ready to put my head on a pike just yet. I promise there will be answers to come. But c'mon you know it's fun that this mystery hunk got her to get a tattoo! Hmm, I wonder what she got? I think you guys will like it :) **_

_**Reviews are appreciated, the good and the bad. I like to know what you guys like/don't like.**_

_**Nikka**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil Eye

_**(Hides behind pieces of furniture) Don't hate me! This chapter is quite long, but we finally find out what Andy's tattoo is and what it means. And we finally have a name for hunky soldier boy! I promise that there is a plot here, and that you will like it in the end, but you might want to kill me for how I drive the bus to get there!**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do enjoy your feedback, even the bad stuff!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

A day on desk duty was never one that any officer looked forward to unless they were trying to avoid field work due to some kind of ailment or reason that would put themselves or their partner in danger. Being hungover, Andy was actually grateful to have been assigned desk today, it would be steady and predictable, and she wouldn't have to do too much strenuous activity that would send her recovering body into a full on revolt. She also could be grateful for being stationary. Sam always seemed to enjoy the mornings where she'd gone a little too far the night before and seemed to everything in his power to torture her by making her nausea increase tenfold. He apparently loved to watch her turn green and then threaten her about puking in his car. Andy was almost sad that she wouldn't get to hear his treacherous laugh as he tormented her. Almost.

Sam moved his chair next to her with his foot and leaned over to place a coffee in front of her. Andy smiled up at him and mumbled a thanks. She knew that the coffee would be made just how she liked it. Sam never seemed to forget. She almost laughed at his surprise to see the coffee she had already made for him sitting in front of his desk chair. He looked at her and in a catty voice asked her, "Do I look that bad this morning McNally?"

"Do I," her retort was short. His bad mood was apparent and Andy wondered if she was going to have to deal with a moody Swarek all day. A moody Swarek meant that the would be tip toeing around him all day and she already knew he'd be in a bad mood over her leaving the Penny last night without introducing him to Jake.

In fact, she hadn't completely been ignorant of his mood or what he thought of her leaving with some guy he'd never met last night. Traci and Chris had sent her texts that she hadn't responded to warning her about Swarek's very dark mood after she left. She also hadn't missed their veiled threats about the fact that she was clearly keeping a secret from them and that she had a lot of explaining to do.

_**O o O o O o O**_

Sam had been doing his best to ignore Andy most of the morning. It hadn't turned out to be too difficult, she had seemed to avoid him like the plague today. Normally he would have found her noticing his mood and trying to remain silent and unobtrusive would have amused, but today it simply irritated him. Instead of her acting slightly embarrassed or ashamed of her actions last night when she practically jumped some guy in front of him, she just seemed to give him a wide berth. The fact that she only seemed to talk to him when absolutely necessary and only about work seemed to infuriate him all that much more. Sam just wasn't sure how to deal with these emotions today, but he did know that lashing out at her always seemed to knock them back about five steps. He was not willing to go that route especially after her breakup with Callaghan.

Speaking of Callaghan, he'd been storming around the barn all morning shooting daggers at his partner. Sam had caught his eye a few times and sent him a look daring him to try and come near Andy. For her part, Sam's partner seemed completely oblivious to the looks that her former fiancée was sending her way and he was grateful. While on the surface, Andy seemed to be dealing with the situation well, she had slipped up a few times, but it only ever seemed to be to him. When she'd seen his look of concern for her and his questions written on his face, she had shut herself down asking him for time and space.

That was the kicker in the entire situation was she hadn't really told Sam or apparently anyone beyond Traci what happened. He was trying to respect her wishes, trying to give her what she was asking of him, even if it was the exact opposite of what his gut was telling him. He had been pushing her to trust her own gut, to trust herself, so how could he not trust her?

When the flowers showed up, Sam thought he might just gag. Callaghan had been trying to get her attentions with little gifts here and there, but apparently he hadn't learned his lesson yet. Throwing flashy presents at an angry Andy McNally, might just get someone hurt.

Sam watched her as she looked up to the delivery man who looked a little bit nervous clearly having remembered his last encounter with her when she'd asked him to kindly not return again with anymore deliveries from that sender. Sam had been amused by her antics, but she was bear to deal with the rest of that day. He leaned back in his chair and failed to keep the slight smirk from his face as he laced his hands together and place them behind his head to watch the show.

The bouquet seemed to be a bit different from the elegant flowers she had gotten before. It looked like a simple rugged offering of wildflowers. It wasn't elegant roses or lilies that Callaghan had sent her over the previous few weeks, but that didn't mean it was beautiful. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Callaghan come to stand in the door. It looked like Callaghan had come to watch his handy work. Sam shot him a cocky grin that earned him a glare.

He heard Andy threatening the delivery man again reminding him that she had a gun and would shoot him if he brought her anything from a Luke Callaghan ever again. Sam's eyes were ripped from Callaghan's sour face when the man quickly exclaimed that these weren't from that man and he was just the messenger and not to shoot him. He then handed her a travel mug.

Andy looked at him clearly confused and he muttered something about it being tea with lemon and honey in it and that it was part of the delivery. He watched her look down at the cup with a leery expression and then open it and smelled it. She shrugged and set the cup down reaching for the card in the flowers. Sam's eyes darted from the very angry Detective Callaghan to Andy's flushed face that possessed a slight smile. A colored flyer fell our of the card and she opened it and her smile got a little bit better. Callaghan definitely didn't send these flowers.

Sam could feel his mood darkening and he was almost surprised at the venom that laced his voice. "Since when do you drink tea McNally?

She looked at him somewhat startled and leaned in to smell her flowers. She actually shrugged at him and picked up the flowers and turning to head to the locker room. "Who said I only liked coffee Swarek?"

That was it he thought at he watched her walk away looking smug. He was definitely going to kill the mystery man. His only thought was how he'd drag it out so it was slow and painful, and whether or not he could talk Ollie and Jerry into helping him cover his tracks and come up with an air tight alibi.

_**O o O o O o O**_

By the time the end of the shift had come around, the rookies excluding McNally had nearly tortured each other with texts flying back and forth between them about her mystery man, he disappearing acts of the last few weeks, her lack of answers, even the tattoo on her hip that she wouldn't show any of them. And by the time they got back to the barn, they knew about the mystery flowers, the tea, and Swarek's increasingly bad mood.

It had been universally acknowledged that they would all try to ambush her again tonight after Traci forced her to go the Penny. Traci saw Andy already half dressed in the locker room and was somewhat surprised. She usually didn't seem in too much of a hurry to leave. The bandage on her hip has a glaring mark against her tanned skin. Without thinking, Traci really couldn't help herself, she reached out and got her fingers on the corner of Andy's bandage that had started peeling away from her skin and ripped.

Andy's yelp of pain brought the other three rookies who'd been standing outside of the locker room door running in. They saw Traci holding Andy's bandage in her hand and Andy jumping up and down in her bra and unfastened dark jeans waving air onto her hip.

"Damn it Traci," she howled. "What'd you do that for?"

Traci was mildly shocked at her own actions but narrowed her eyes at Andy all the same. "Because you're acting like an idiot lately."

While the two best friends were trying to stare the other down, Chris moved forward to push between them and gently ran his fingers over Andy's hip. He was looking at her tattoo and then up at her with a question in his eyes.

On Andy's hip was a simple, yet beautiful tattoo that seemed to be an eye made up of only lines. The black ink stood out against the inflamed skin around it. "Why do have an eye on your hip?"

Andy let out a breath and turned her hip letting Dov and Gail get a proper look at it too. "Its the evil eye," she stated before reaching for her simple white vneck shirt and slipping it on over head head. Seeing her friends confused looks she reached down to tie her sneakers.

"It's a symbol of luck. If one wears the evil eye it's supposed to keep bad things away and protect the wearer from mishaps and danger." When she finished with explanation she looked up at her friends and shrugged. "It seemed appropriate for me at least Jake thought so, especially after hearing about all the crap I'd been through this year. He said Sam would appreciate this tattoo since it might help him if I had a good luck ward."

"So you you avoid us for weeks, dodge our questions about your welfare, then practically announce to everyone at the Penny last night that you're sleeping with some guy we've never met after you literally jump him in front of all of us and then get a tattoo because he thinks it'd be a good idea!"

The other four rookies were momentarily shocked at Chris' outburst, but clearly they were all thinking it. When Chris started to pace, he hands waved around as well. He turned to look at her with an angry expression. "And who is this guy to think that Sam Swarek of all people would appreciate any thing she put on her body because some guy told her to do it?"

Andy had the good sense to look down at the floor and then surprised them all when she slammed her locker door shut. "You know what," her tone was quiet but angry. "I need some time and space from everything. I love you guys and Jake gives me that. He doesn't work here, he didn't' see me and Luke together, I don't have to face him every day. He lets me fall apart without feeling like I failed him. I love you guys, I do. But this relationship isn't something you'll understand, but he's only home for a short amount of time and I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can!"

When Andy finished her speech she turned to leave in a hurry throwing over her shoulder that she'd see them tomorrow and that she and Jake would explain. But that it had to wait.

Traci huffed and looked at her friends. "She's an idiot if she thinks I'm gonna let this go."

With that Traci turned to Andy's locker and begin spinning the lock entering a combination she knew almost as well as her own. When the door popped open, Traci saw the flowers and then the card that had come with them. She reached in took the card reading it and ignoring Dov's protests about Andy getting mad about them all snooping.

"I think we know where she's going tonight," Traci said smartly as she went to leave the locker room.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked her as they collectively begin to follow her.

"To show Swarek this card," she waved it over her head not turning back. "Something tells me he's gonna want to see it."

Gail, Chris and Dov looked between themselves with a bit of worry, but hurried after Traci nearly tripping over themselves. There was no way they were going to miss Swarek's reaction, even if it was something that might strike terror into their hearts.

_**O o O o O o O**_

Oliver couldn't help but notice and consequently make fun of Sam's bad mood. The whole station knew about Andy receiving flowers and cup of tea earlier and that she seemed pleased with it. He had from Diaz who'd received a call from Traci, who'd heard from Barber, who'd witnessed first hand Callaghan freaking out over McNally happily receiving flowers from someone else when she'd adamantly refused gifts from him.

If looks could kill, Oliver would be dead at least ten times over. That only made him and Jerry grin more as they continued to rile Sam up. Their friend had been uncharacteristically quiet as they relayed how they found out about the flowers. He was refusing to give them any kind of reaction when they all saw the other rookies gathering outside of th women's locker room.

They were playing rock, paper, scissors, and clearly Traci Nash had lost. She scowled at her friends and spun on her heel and stalked determinedly into the locker room. Shaw couldn't resist, "Looks they rooks are ganging up on your girl again Sammy."

"She's not my girl," Sam nearly growled. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the rookies though. Sam knew that he had narrowed his eyes at them. Even if he was mad at her right now, he didn't like that they were and that there answer was to ambush her. Then again, if the isolated and pissed her off enough, it might drive her to him so that they could finally talk this thing out.

Sam and his friends jumped when they heard a painful yelp come from the locker room and the other three rookies hurried into the room. Sam toko a step forward only to feel Jerry's hand fall on his chest. "Let them sort it out Sammy. Traci has been all fired up since she say that bandage this morning."

Sam nodded and waited impatiently for something else to happen. The door to the women's locker room seemed to be taunting him as it stayed steadfastly shut. Suddenly, it flung open and a very flustered McNally stormed out. Sam's eyes followed her high tailing it out of the barn via the side door. She was certainly pissed off.

He was debating whether or not to follow her when Nash appeared in front of him with her hand outstretched. She held the card that had come with the flowers out to him. "Here you might want to read this. By the way, the guy's name is Jake, and he got Andy to get a tattoo of an evil eye to protect her from bad things because he told her that you would appreciate it."

Sam felt his anger flare that Andy would allow herself to be guided to believing how he would feel about something by some other guy he'd never even said hello to. He reached out to get the card from Nash's outstretched hand opened it.

_Andy,_

_Wildflowers always remind me of you and make me smile. So, smile. You deserve it more than anyone else I know. Drink the tea, lemon and honey are good for soothing sore throats. _

_Can't wait to see you tonight, your voice always take my breath away. Try to be on time for once!_

_XOXO_

_Jake_

Inside the card was a fluorescent flyer. He unfolded it and saw that it was advertising a band at a new bar down town. The show was starting in a little over an hour. Sam made up his mind right then and there that he was crashing this little date. He looked up to see that Traci felt the same way and both of his friends nodded as they looked at the flyer.

Andy was going to be pissed and maybe if he got lucky, he'd get to punch this Jake guy and get some answers from her, even it was going to hurt.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Am I totally evil?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Ambush In Play

_**Okay, you guys can yell at me! I fully deserve your anger. I got so wrapped up in Bohemian Rhapsody and life of late, that I had been horribly inattentive to this piece. While I'm sure where it's going (though obviously McSwarek... really is there any other way to go?) I have finally picked it up with a determination to finish it. **_

_**Bare with me as I am buried under really boring policy analysis papers coming up as the semester winds down, but I promise to update weekly at least until I complete this. I definitely think its' going to be a short piece (10 chapters or less) and I promise I am working on a sequel to Bohemian Rhapsody... although I'm not much liking how that is going at the moment. Numerous revisions in the future...**_

_**But enough of my babbling... on with the story!**_

_**Nikka**_

* * *

><p>Sam's heart was beating against his ribs with a distracting fury as he walked into the bar. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous. Ever. After all, he hadn't been the one who was acting strangely and sneaking off to meet mystery men at night. Well okay, he hadn't been the one doing that lately, but that had been work related. He shook his head to focus his train of thought and allowed his mouth to set in a grim line as he remembered that it had in fact been his partner who been behaving so uncharacteristically lately.<p>

She had gotten a tattoo, something that Sam never would have pictured she would have been brave enough to do, well at least not without him daring her to do it and of course being there to hold her hand look into her eyes when she got scared. And then there was the fact that she behaved so indecently in a bar frequented by all of their coworkers. Sam tried to shake the mental images of what other indecent things Andy might have been doing with hunky soldier boy, but was having a bit of trouble. He shook his head a bit harder with a new determination. If one thing was going to be made abundantly clear tonight, it was the fact that Andy McNally was finally going to give him some answers about her behavior.

Oliver and Jerry stuck close to Sam as the rookies bravely entered the bar, making their way to a table that was somewhere near the midway point of the bar, but was in such as spot as to provide easy view of the entire bar without being to obvious. After looking around, the senior officers picked a table slightly behind the rookies that more in the shadows. When Sam was certain that his identity and those of his two friends was obscured enough by the darkness in the bar, he relaxed a bit and tried to blend into the crowd. He was here to observe his rookie and get to the bottom of her erratic behavior, even if he had to forcibly remove her from the bar. Judging by the looks of her friends, that wasn't going to be all that difficult to do if it came down to it.

If Sam was really truthful with himself, he needed to see that he still had something to hope for. When Andy was with Callaghan, Sam had waited patiently, albeit grumpily, despite feeling as though time was running out for him to make a move without causing her pain. Unfortunately, Sam knew rather than hoped that Andy would end up being hurt eventually by the golden boy detective, but still, if it made her happy, Sam would shut up, only speaking out when he saw th relationship headed towards painful territory. Andy was after all, his first priority, although, Sam was still having trouble figuring out just when had actually managed to happen.

Now, here he was, sitting in new, almost too hip bar that was clearly meant to showcase live acts, sipping a beer that Jerry had slid over to him. Sam had acknowledged a nervous energy surrounding his coworkers and friends as the anticipation of seeing Andy was began to build up a bit. Andy hadn't been spotted yet and he was beginning to wonder if she was even going to show.

Sam allowed his gaze to traverse the bar again peering into every corner. He felt a dull humming feeling in his gut that told him she was near, but dismissed it as a symptom of his anxiety. Every woman was suspect and therefore scrutinized and every tall, well built dark haired man was stared down.

With the way his thoughts were trending, Sam knew the minute he saw her, he'd have to fight every instinct oh his being from forcibly hauling her out the side entrance that he'd spotted near the stage area and shove her against the brick wall to look her in the eyes. If Sam got that far, he knew that there was no stopping him from crushing her body between that wall and his body while he kissed her until one or both of them felt like they would pass out from oxygen deprivation.

May if he was lucky, Sam would be able to push is luck and -

He shook his head again to clear his thoughts of just what he wanted to do his rookie when he finally got his hands and lips on her. One thing he knew to the very core of him was that his silence had gone on long enough. As soon as he got her alone and freed them of distractions, Sam was going to lay it all out there for her.

After tonight, Andy McNally would be able to hide from his feelings anymore, or from his love. It may be reckless, and cause him immense pain once it was said, but at least he would know how she felt and that the silence couldn't slowly strangle him anymore. If she knew and walked away now, at least Sam would know it wasn't because he didn't try.

God, he really needed a shot or ten to build his courage and calm his nerves. The nervous look on Sam's face clearly had both Oliver and Jerry worried. Both men exchanged a glance that had them pulling out their wallets. Jerry headed to the bar in search of a bottle of whiskey while Oliver said close to Sam in case an intervention was needed. Everyone acknowledged that this little ambush, intervention, or whatever it was could go sideways and get extremely messy, very, very quickly. The silence between the friends was nearly deafening as the band begin taking the stage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Your feedback is always constructive!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope you enjoy this overdue update...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B<strong>_

Sam had been so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the band was taking their places upon the stage. Jerry elbowed Sam in the ribs to get his attention and nodded towards the stage. The three senior officers raised their beers to their mouths to take a long pull as the rookies quieted down. An eerie silence fell over the group as everyone's discomfort begin to amplify. No one knew what was going to happen tonight, and that included Sam. Everything screamed at him that he wasn't going to like it at all.

The band members looked like a mixed group of guys in their twenties and then hunky soldier boy also known as Jake walked across the center of the stage to the main microphone. He was clearly relaxed and in charge and Sam found that oddly likable about him, which only disheartened him more. Hard feelings had been rampant between Callaghan and Sam for years, but Andy being in the picture had just heightened the existing dislike between the two men. Watching Jake walk across the stage with his powerful presence and easy comfort at being in the spot light, Sam cringed. He knew that he would have liked this man save for his apparent intimacy with Andy and the way he had of getting her to behave so differently than she normally did.

Sam had watched Jake take the microphone and talk to the crowded bar, but hadn't heard a word he said. Instead, he was sizing up his competition. Jake was definitely well built, good looking, and had a grace about him that set him apart from the clumsy bumbling of most men. Clearly, he had the poise of one who was well trained, which made sense considering that Sam had just seen him in military uniform not so many days ago. The easy carefree smile that lit up Jake's entire face made Sam a bit jealous. He himself had seen Andy smile like that and shook his head to try and dispel the disquieting thought that Jake gave Andy that smile, even when she had been with Sam.

There clearly had to be more to their story, but truthfully, Sam didn't know if he could sit by and loose her again to someone else. Even if that someone else, might be better for her than him. He'd put up a fight this time, but Sam knew he wanted her to be happy. If it was with Jake, then Sam would finally take Boyd up on his offer for the longterm undercover op. Maybe by the time he got back, his heart would be quieted of his love for Andy and he could be there to see her happy.

Jake had been speaking to the crowd and turned towards the wings of the stage with a warm smile on his face. "This song has special meaning to someone in my life," he laughed a bit and looked back at the crowd. "Too bad she's too much of a chicken to do anything about it."

The joke had been leveled and Sam inhaled a bit closing his eyes. He had to be talking about Andy but without knowing what song was, he was somewhat nervous about what it could imply about him. The music started and it was upbeat and the type of music that would make people want to sway along. Sam cringed and took a long sip from his beer. This night might just be torture after all.

Jake smiled as he got into the song singing to the sing of the side of the stage area.

Your lips are moving but I can't hear you  
>wish you would talk your way right over here<p>

Andy stepped into the stage lights with an easy smile on her face. She sauntered toward Jake and danced a bit to the beat she sang. Sam was in awe of her self-confidence.

_I see you looking, boy, but I can't feel you  
>why don't we just disappear?<em>

Andy finished her line and hung back near the blond guitarist who seemed to be sharing a joke with her. Sam watched as the man leaned towards Andy clearly trying to get her attention as they laughed. It was magical to see her face lit up as she was having fun. Jake shook his head clearly put out at her actions and sang to her again.

I'm getting jealous of the way he's leaning  
>you make him feel like it's all alright.<p>

Andy looked to Jake with a smirk on her face and laughed somewhat ignoring the guitarist trying to catch her attention. She shrugged and raised her mic to sing again, raising her eyebrow in a teasing manner that was driving Sam insane with desire.

Boy, if you only knew the things I've been thinking,  
>you'd be meeting me outside<p>

Sam nearly choked at the blatant innuendo of Andy's words. He desperately wanted to hear those words from her. To see her playfully tease him like only she could. Sam didn't know whether or not to laugh, get pissed off, or be dejected by Andy's apparently easy manner being so suggestive with Jake. He knew that there were easily explanations enough for the close relationship and maybe even her behavior, but he needed to hear them from her lips. He watched as they both raised their microphones to sing from their opposite sides of the stage.

_**Cause last night I was calling you mine  
>discovering each other til the morning light<br>and I don't know where this is going,  
>but it sure feels right<br>I don't wanna leave you here tonight  
>so let's do what we did last night...again <strong>_

Sam coughed a bit at the lines they sang together and prayed that life didn't imitate song. How many times had he taken her home from the Penny hoping for just such a situation. He was feeling this song in his gut in a way that he wouldn't have thought possible. Andy laughed and swayed to the music clearly getting into the song and Sam allowed himself to smile at her antics.

Jake took a step towards the center of the stage and sang at Andy in a daring manner.

Your friends are looking like they're ready for leaving.  
>Girl, you look like you can't make up your mind.<p>

Andy quickly countered managing to look as equally innocent as she did confused as she pretended to pat her pockets down for her keys. She took a step towards the center of the stage. Sam could feel his heart beating in his chest as he realized how beautiful she was and how he'd do anything to make her happy, even at his own expense.

_I'm fumbling, acting like I can't find my keys  
>well, maybe you could give me a ride <em>

The tempo of the music picked up again and Sam watched as Andy and Jake turned towards each other to sing again.

_**Cause last night I was calling you mine  
>discovering each other lit the morning light<br>and I don't know where this is going  
>but it sure feels right<br>I don't wanna leave you here tonight  
>so let's do what we did last night...again<strong>_

_**I can't wait, I can't let you go  
>No I can't wait, no I won't let you go<br>let you go**_

_**Cause last night I was calling you mine  
>discovering each other til the morning light<br>and I don't know where this is going  
>but it sure feels right<br>I don't wanna leave you here tonight  
>so let's do what we did last night...again<br>**_

As soon as they had finished the chorus, both Jake and Andy took a step away from each other and made their way to the opposite sides of the stage. The tableau's from earlier in their song began to form again. Each on their own side with their own little group of "friends."

Jakes tenor voice crooned in a sad but hopeful tone. Andy pretended not notice and involve herself into her "group" as he sang to her.

Your lips are moving, but I can't hear you  
>wish you would talk your way right over here..<p>

When the last notes of the song died down, applause erupted. Sam looked at his bewildered coworkers and just smiled at their shocked expressions. None of them, including him knew that Andy could sing so well. She was simply amazing to watch. But the thing that got Sam the most was the song.

How many times had he watched her at the Penny laughing and joking? How many times had he been forced to watch men, particularly Callaghan fawn over her for attention? And how many times had he seen her watching him and had goaded her into getting worked up when a woman showed him attention?

Whereas Sam's friends were worried about his reaction to such a song, he as actually smirking. With Sam Swarek, that could mean two very different things. It could be really, really, _really_ bad or it could mean that Sam was about to show no mercy and walk away victorious leaving devastation in his wake. There really wasn't much in between when he smirked like that.

Even Jerry and Oliver viewed his reaction with caution. Truthfully, they were all too nervous to move. Much like a T-Rex, they thought that staying perfectly still would hide them from his notice and consequently from his wrath. What none of them could really know was that this smirk foretold his victory.

That song held special meaning to Andy and it described their relationship perfectly. It was for them that she sang it. For the first time since he had heard of her engagement, Sam Swarek had hope and that was all he needed to keep fighting. Andy would be his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I promise I am going somewhere and I am so sorry about being predictable. But it was necessary to get Sam all worked up. There will only be one more song and I think it will really seal the deal for these too. I think I lost the general feel of the piece from lack of time to crawl inside of it and write, but I hopefully am patching it up enough to make it worthwhile reading!<strong>_


End file.
